The present from the past
by mysticpearl
Summary: Just after Hannibal Rising. Lady Murasaki finds Hannibal again and want to reunite with him, but .... lovetragic story. With Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal rising, just borrowing the characters. My first Hannibal fic, don't be harsh!

**The present from the past**

"Hannibal…..stop it……" tossing and turning in her bed, Lady Murasaki was unable to sleep peacefully, the face of Hannibal haunts her in her dreams every single night.

_His blood-shot eyes prowling over Grutas. Her thin and fragile body slumped in the corner of the room, watching helplessly as Hannibal carved an "M" on Grutas' chest, blood spattering all over the floor. Incapable of breathing normally, tears and sweat rolling down her once pure and shining face she mustered all her strength and lunged forward to Hannibal. _

"_Stop it! Leave him to Popil! Please…" _

_She grabbed Hannibal's arm away from Grutas bloody chest, but was knocked down by Hannibal. She was being pushed to the wall with a thud. She gently pressed her hand on to her forehead, lifting it up again and found blood smeared all over her hand……._

Lady Murasaki woke up with a start, pulling the blankets to her neck. The night was still dark, it was early in the morning. She put on her night robe, leaned on the windowsill, looking into the horizon and listening to the music of the crickets.

_Flashback:_

"_I see you and the cricket sings in concert with my heart."_

"_My heart hops at the sights of you who taught me to sing."_

It'd been six months since Lady Murasaki was separated from Hannibal. After she secured his release, Lady Murasaki returned to Hiroshima, her home country in Japan. Apart from the seldom visits to Chiyoh's house, life was meaningless there. She felt there was nothing left for her in Hiroshima, so she decided to go back to France, and stayed in the house where Hannibal first lived. She was now the owner of a Japanese Opera House, earning twice as much as Robert Lecter and having a large amount of income. But money wasn't an issue to her. Her life was near perfection, but it was one thing that was missing from her life. It was love. She longed to love. She had loved Robert and Hannibal, but they had long gone from her. It's not that she doesn't have admirers, oh she had lots of them, sending her roses, chocolates and invited her to the occasional lunches, but she turned them all down. In her heart was only Hannibal, he who killed Paul Moumond(the butcher that insulted her) for her, he who protected her, rescued her from Grutas and he who turned her down because of his hungriness for revenge for his sister Mischa.

It's probably better to forget the past and look into the future, waiting for surprises that will come along. But Lady Murasaki felt that no one could replace the position that Hannibal was and still is in her heart.

To be continued………..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Rising . Thank you for your kind attention.

Chapter 2: The present from the past 

_I did it Mischa, I finally did it. I did it for you and only you. Those cold-hearted bastards who tortured us, who ate you, I've sent them all to hell. Rest in peace Mischa, don't worry about me now…_

Hannibal Lecter now twenty two years old a licensed doctor, successful and good looking. He still has dreams about Mischa but was different from the very last ones. One which bothered him even more.

"_No, Hannibal. It's a lie," Lady Murasaki said. "Give him to Popil."_

_Hannibal was holding Lady Murasaki against him, while Grutas crawled towards the gun, talking and talking to kill time," You ate her, half-conscious, your lips were greedy around the spoon." _

"_NOOOOOO!!" Half-crazed, half-confused Hannibal ran to Grutas slashed an "M" on Grutas' chest._

"'_M' for Mischa! 'M' for Mischa!" he yelled and yelled. Room room was in complete chaos. With Grutas screaming, Lady Murasaki thrown in the corner of the room, gasping for breath. Under all this mist and confusion, a small but clear high-pitched scream sounder in his ears. Hannibal looked around, the very familiar sound was heard again._

"_ANNIBA!!" _

_Hannibal scanned all around the room, saw a little girl in front of him, the chubby rose-colored cheeks, her little star-shaped hand. She was emotionless when she stared at him, her sparking eyes rolled to hannibal's left, where Grutas was screaming and blooding flowing like a tap from his chest. She immediately started to back towards the wall, blood draining from her rosy cheeks, screaming uncontrollably. _

"_ANNIBA!!"_

"_MISCHA!! MISCHA!!" he cried back. The little girl started towards the door, her face now turned pale with terror._

"_NOOO! ANNIBA! NOO!" Her tears rolling down. She put her little hand on the doorknob, turning back one last look at Hannibal._

"_MISCHA! MISCHA!" Hannibal screamed till his throat could no longer create loud noises. Mischa shook her head and burst into tears as she ran out of the room. _

"Misch……. ARGH!" Hannibal fell off his bed with a thud. He got up, cold sweat rolling down his head. _Mischa….. why did you run away from me? Why….. mischa…._

"ANSWER ME!! MISCHA! ANSWER ME!" Hannibal yelled out to the dark, strength little by little drainingout of his body, he kneeled on the floor, watching as the sun gradually rose up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Rising And everything that is related…. Don't be so harsh please!

**The present from the past (III)**

The Japanese Opera House is taking a day off today, which means a free day for Lady Murasaki. But it doesn't mean she won't wake up in the early hours. Almost every morning it was either Inspector Popil walking Lady Murasaki to work or the other way round, and this morning was the usual. Together they walked in the early streets of Paris, only a few cafes opened at this hour, but the wonderful scent of baked buns and bitter chocolate still seemed to drift over every street corner. They settled down in a café and ordered two cups of hot coffee.

"Chilly weather, isn't it?" Inspector Popil said, frowning.

"Yes, strange isn't it? Usually at this time the weather should be changing more humid and summer should be approaching." Lady Murasaki sighed as she sipped her coffee. "It's been almost five months now…"

"What?"

"Hannibal….. do you think he's well settled?" asked Lady Murasaki.

"Not sure, sure he's leading a established career as a licensed doctor….. nothing to worry about." Inspector Popil assumed, saying it in a tone which apparently showed that he wasn't concerned in Hannibal's well-being and eager to change the subject.

But Lady Murasaki wasn't changing the subject, "I hope he has a satisfactory amount of clients."

"Yeah, why do you want to start on Lecter?" said Popil light-heartily, not noticing Lady Murasaki narrowing her eyes and glared at him.

"Just reminding you I've been his guardian for long time…."

"In the past, yes, but now my lady let's look into the future. Let Lecter go his own way and you'll go yours." Cutting off Lady Murasaki.

"What do you mean by that?" Lady Murasaki asked.

"Thinking about Lecter isn't going to help you. Just forget him. Anyway what do you want to know?" said Popil briskly, finishing his coffee.

Lady Murasaki avoided his eyes, looking away, "Where is he now?" setting her eyes on him again.

Popil looked at her frowning.

"I want to find him." Lady Murasaki said, soft but with emphasis.

"For what?" Popil left a few bucks on the table, rose and walked away, closely followed by Lady Murasaki.

"It's not for you to know," said Lady Murasaki.

"Then maybe I shouldn't help you at all as it's not my business."

Lady Murasaki stopped in her tracks staring at Popil.

"I mean… hm," Popil rephrased his line quickly as not to offend Lady Murasaki. "It's too dangerous for you to find him. Furthermore he'll only put you into more trouble. And you'll risk being deported again and I won't allow that to happen."

"Doesn't matter."

"Can't you see that there're no future between you and him? I don't want to lose you!" Popil said.

"You don't want to LOSE me?" repeated Lady Murasaki with deibelief. "You're now talking as if you own me! I know you know where he is, Tell me!"

Silence.

"Well?" enquired Lady Murasaki, saying it so loud that bought the passer-bys looking.

"It's… he'll… there's no use, he may have forgotten you already," saying whatever pops into his head, clearly fighting a losing battle, still not tell his location.

"If you don't want to help me, fine. There's no need for arguing, you could've just told me." Lady Murasaki looked at his disappointedly, "I always thought we were good friends."

"I wish we could be more than friends." murmured Popil.

Lady Murasaki snickered, turning her back on him and walked away haughtily.

Lady Murasaki walked past the shops and cafes, wondering where to start finding Hannibal……………


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Hannibal Rising and all the characters, not. Thank you.

The Present from the Past 4 

"Hmm…. Clarice. How about at treat to the Opera tonight…" Hannibal said as he took her waist, walking through the streets of Paris.

"Sure," Clarice gushed. "Which one do you have in mind?"

"Let's see…." Said Hannibal leaning forward to look at the posters.

At the beginning of Hannibal Lecter's career, young Hannibal was fortunate enough to be in Clarice's life. They met in his clinic, and she fell in love with him at the first sight. Although Hannibal hadn't placed Clarice's position as high and Lady Murasaki in his heart, he still wanted to have a short-term relationship with her, wanting some company until things fall into the right place.

"Excuse me, ticket for two please, are there any boxes left? "

"Ah… let's see. Yes yes, Box five is available…. Two right? There you go." The ticket-seller handed Hannibal the tickets and counted the money. "Thank you, hope you enjoy the show."

"Hannibal, why Japanese Opera? There are loads out there, and the price is a lot cheaper." Whispered Clarice.

"Come on, Japanese Opera is very popular nowadays. And it reminds me of an old friend." Smiled Hannibal, he dare not say former-lover not wanting to cause misunderstanding.

"Which old friend? Have I met him before?" she asked.

"Actually is a her, and no you haven't met her before it was a long time ago." Saying as he cleared his throat.

"Is she…."

"Shh, let's not talk about this anymore. You want to eat something before we go in?" said Hannibal changing the subject.

"Yes, why not….."

--------------------------

"Viola, are the actor and actresses ready?" said Lady Murasaki as she went hurried through the hallway.

"Yes my lady there all ready, except for one missing actor, we're looking for a replacement…" reported her secretary as she hurried up a few steps to catch her up.

"Make sure everything go smoothly and the staff cleaned the floor?"

"yes."

"Staffs waiting in the front door for the audience?'

"Yes."

"Good." She said with a satisfactory smile.

"Excuse me my lady, but someone wants to see you, claiming he's your friend." The butler said walking up to Lady Murasaki.

She frowned, "uh, I have no time for this, you know I wouldn't entertain anyone before the show." Continuing on to the make-up room.

"oh, but he insists to see you my lady, he's now waiting in the lobby. Wants to see you about something important." He said.

"I highly doubt so." She sighed.

Everyone was looking at her for instructions, she closed her eyes for a moment and opened it again.

_Busy day. _

"Okay, I'll go see him. Viola go to the backstage, check and make sure the props and background are all right. Tell Toby to tell the bartenders to be ready." And she hurried away.

Inspector Popil was waiting in the lobby, looking at all th posters and pictures.

"Popil." Said Lady Murasaki, standing on top of the staircase. "What are you doing here? I'm too busy to sort out problems!"

"I just want to say something, give me a few minutes okay." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine, but only a few minutes." Said Lady Murasaki giving up.

Inspector Popil pulled her out of the lobby and in to backstreet.

"Where are you taking me?" she took back her hand.

"I surely can't talk to you in the lobby, out private matters may fall on the wrong ears." He said.

"What do you want to tell me?" 

"Look, I know things ended on the wrong foot that morning. I wanted to apologize to you, And I though about it…"

"About what?" asked Lady Murasaki.

"Hannibal."

"oh, and?" allowing him to continue.

"Well," heaved Popil, "if Hannibal means so much to you, I'll help you find him." He concluded.

"Really?" Lady Murasaki flirted, she knew Popil will do anything for her in order to please her, and she'll risk anything to find Hannibal, even pretending to love…well like Popil and so to use him.

"Of course." Said Popil his face drawing nearer to her's. She too, leaned forward, her lips meeting his, his hands wrapped around her waist. _Her skin smells so green tea and Jasmine, soft and delicate. _Popil thought. And at last, Lady Murasaki pulled away.

"You busy tonight?"

"No exactly."

"Come to the show with me, I'm in box six." She grinned, turning away she went back to the Opera house.

-----------------

"Hey Hannibal…. Hey sweetie what are you looking at?" Clarice tugges on hannibal's jacket, trying to get his attention. "Oh my god Hannibal you know them?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Rising nor any of the charcters.

Note to readers: The Clarice on the previous chapter and the chapters onwards is Clarice Starling.

Present from the past 5

"Hey Hannibal…. Hey sweetie what are you looking at?" Clarice tugges on hannibal's jacket, trying to get his attention. "Oh my god Hannibal you know them?"

Hannibal turned around quickly, looking into Clarice's innocent eyes, " No, of course not, how on earth would I know them. Come on." He said wrapping his hands on her shoulders. I must have been day-dreaming, it can't be Lady Murasaki, just some common prostitute with a man. _But I thought I saw that man before, somewhere, sometime…. Every detail looks so familiar. No it surely can't be, just forget it._

-----------------------

"Lady Murasaki, what took you so long? Everything's in order except you! You haven't got any make-up on and your still in your kimino. The early audiences are already waiting outside, you'd better hurry up. Or you won't make it on time." Her secretary ushered her to the dressing room.

Lady Murasaki sat on the chair and let the stylist do her hair and make-up. Her Secretary pulled out a glamorous silver-black Valentino gown out of the closet. Timelss and elegant look, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn.

"Good evening my lady, you look fantastic tonight." Inspector Popil complimented.

Lady Murasaki just smiled. Popil held his hand up and Lady Murasaki willingly took it. They both went upstairs to box six.

"I must say you're going this Opera house really quite well." Popil said.

"It was no big deal." Lady Murasaki said grinning. "So you must keep your promise."

"What promise?"

Lady Murasaki shot at him with irritation.

"….oh, yes yes Hannibal. Of course." Sighed Popil

-------------------------

"What…?……." Hannibal turned around looking frantically left and right.

"What? What are you looking?" Clarice said.

"Did someone just called out my name?"

"No, Didn't hear anything."

"oh, but I'm sure….."

"You must be stressed from all those working and patients, very normal starting of your career….." Hannibal felt something in the air, he smelled green tea and jasmine, he smelled peace. She was in the air, surrounding him going through his mind.

"Clarice do you happen to know the owners of this Opera house." He asked her.

"Mister Davis famous man he's the co-owner not sure about the owner." A short chubby man sitting in front of him answered to his enquiry.

"oh, will we happen to see the owners at the buffet after the Opera?"

"I won't doubt it, they're sure to be there."

---------------------------------------

"Popil, did you just hear a voice?" Lady Murasaki grabbed his hand.

Popil turned to her, "What voice?"

"I thought I heard….." looking box seven and down the audience rows.

"Heard what?"

"I thought I heard Hannibal…" She turned to Popil and turned back to look at box five. (The box which Hannibal and Clarice was sitting in.)

To be continued…………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Rising nor any of the charcters.

Note to readers: The Clarice on the previous chapter and the chapters onwards is Clarice Starling.

Present from the past 6 

Popil turned to her, "What voice?"

"I thought I heard….." looking box seven and down the audience rows.

"Heard what?"

"I thought I heard Hannibal…" She turned to Popil and turned back to look at box five. (The box which Hannibal and Clarice was sitting in.)

The lights went off just as Lady Murasaki turned. The Show began.

Lady Murasaki heaved a sigh. Is it fate that they'll never meet again? Fate that drew them apart? Her sight started to blur, a single tear rolled down her cheek, the other one was keen to linger on her eye, not willing to join the other. The show was about a Geisha looking for her forbidden true love, going around the world, every corner…….. but in the end it's the typical happy ever after. Lady Murasaki doubt if she'll ever find her's

-----------------------------

"Come on Hannibal, I'm really hungry." Clarice said pulling Hannibal away.

"What do you think about the Opera?" asked Hannibal taking back his hand.

"It was nice, loved the music." Said Clarice, simply uninterested.

-----------------------------

"Common Popil, I have to go backstage to bring out the leading actors and actresses. You go wait at the buffet, you'll find me when I come out with them." She said pushing through the crowd towards the "STAFF ONLY" door.

------------------------------

Swish… a sudden breeze blew through Hannibal, he saw a dark, curvy figure just swept past him, showering him with the smell of Jasmine and green tea. Her hair was tied into a bun, he watched her as she went out of sight.

"Excuse me," Hannibal pushed the crowd, slipping in onwards.

"Hannibal! Don't need to hurry, I'm not really that hungry." Clarice smiled. _He does care about me. _

Hannibal slowed down, managed a smile at her.

--------------------------

"Lady Murasaki, would you look this way please?" cried the reporters.

"There she is! This way Lady Murasaki." Her bodyguards was trying to make a way for her.

Lady Murasaki gripped onto the lead actor and actress's hand and led them through the swarm of reporters. Smiling, and answering questions from the paparazzi.

-------------------

"Long time no see, dear Inspector." Inspector Popil felt a strangely familiar hand on his shoulders, making his shiver he turned around.

"Hannibal Lecter. Or should I say, Doctor lecter." Smiled Popil evilly. _Time for revenge. He nearly took Lady Murasaki from me. Now I've pledged to her I'll find him. Now I have, and I'll make sure they'll never meet … again._

"Where's Lady Murasaki?"


End file.
